thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Vlastomil
Praetor Vlastomil is one of the five members of the Countess' court. He acts as a magistrate of the city-state of Vesuvia. His patron arcana is Justice. Appearance Vlastomil is a bony, deathly pale man, that is clad in black from head to toe. His hair is grey and his his eyes are pale and discolored like those of a dead man. His pupils are slitted like of the rest of the courtiers. He has pierced ear with one golden earring in it. He wears what appears to be a court dress with a red beetle brooch clasped to the side. On his head is a black and white beret with a dark grey feather and he wears chausses on his legs. The apprentice describes him as looking like a limp noodle with fancy clothes. Personality Vlastomil is very keen on worms, having multiple worms and statues of worms in his estate, and is proud of all his worm knowledge, calling himself a "worm genius". He also has a room designated as a habitat for red beetles as well as a room full of butterflies, the most pleasant of any of the rooms at his manor. History The Distant Past Perhaps the oldest of all of the courtiers, Vlastomil bonded with the Devil a very long time ago, several generations in the past. It's unknown what he gained from doing such, but it made him immortal and 'beautiful', in his own words. He hasn't been human for a long time. Much, much later in his life, several years before the events of the game, he made a deal with Montag, later to be Lucio. It's implied that this deal, ultimately left unfinished on Lucio's end, began the spread of the plague. Night of The Masquerade Vlasomil was at the banquet Lucio hosted with the rest of the Court, the Countess, Asra, and Julian on the first night of the Masquerade. They participated in the magical ritual that was meant to replace Lucio's dying body with a new one, although he has no memory of it. Interactions The Apprentice first meets with him during the Prologue when Nadia introduces them to the court. In Nadia's Route, Book VIII - Strength, they get a chance to know Vlastomil and his pets more closely than they possibly wanted. When Nadia and the apprentice arrive at Vlastomil's estate with the intention to interrogate him about the events of last masquerade, they found the master in a state of distress. One of his prized worms, Wiggler in the Garden, broke free and he refuses to say another word until it is found. When Wiggler is safe and sound in its bedroom, Nadia, the Apprentice, Vlastomil, and Nadia's suddenly arrived sister gather in a small sitting room. When asked about the night of the fire, he said he and Lucio had a great deal to discuss, but when he arrived the fire was already blazing. He then proceeds to accuse Julian of murder and Lucio of unprofessionalism. In all the routes, Book XI - Justice, he presides over Julian's trial. By his behavior, it's not hard to see he has no idea what the position of judge consists of. In Asra's route it's revealed he was present at the magical ritual hosted by Lucio on the night of the last Masquerade. In Nadia's route he participates in Valerius' plan to overthrow Nadia's rule because she is getting in the way of his plans. Gallery Vlastomil sprite(2).png Vlastomil sprite.png Vlastomil worm form.png SpriteAtlasTexture-vlastomil-1024x2048-fmt47.png The courtiers.jpg Worm of pestilence concept.jpg Vlastomil Mansion - Exterior.png Vlastomil mansion int.png Category:Characters Category:Courtiers